


Special Pet

by ScientificHooligan



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Kink, Knifeplay, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientificHooligan/pseuds/ScientificHooligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Aurora playing with Maleficent's favorite items. (M for kink, scene cuts off before actual coupling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost embarrassing haha.
> 
> Got a prompt for kink with idea of knife (blame tumblr) play and this just kinda happened.
> 
> Thought I'd post it here for kicks haha.

Aurora slowly cuts down the front of Maleficent’s shirt, exposing flesh. She runs the dull edge of the point back up, ghosting along pale skin, teasing it with the cold metal. ‘Someone’s been naughty… You know what naughty girls get, don’t you?’ Aurora said. 

Maleficent squirms against the restraints, but not in discomfort. ‘Yes…’ she breathlessly purrs. 

‘Good’.

Aurora puts the blade down and grabs the already lit candle, slowly moving it over the body she straddles possessively. With her free hand Aurora runs sharp nails from neck to pelvis, leaving fine lines on her pet’s body.

Drip… the wax hits in the nape of a toned neck. Maleficent moans and twitches, knowing she is not allowed to move too much. Aurora scrapes the wax off, not being gentle, and checks the skin. Perfectly pink. Knowing the wax is just right, Aurora continues her _punishment._ Drip.. Drip.. Drip… The drops move down her neck, swerving to a collarbone, and then venture to the valley between her exposed peaks. Aurora takes her time, leaving a pattern of drops. Maleficent arches as the heat battles with sensitive nerves.

“Hold still… or I’ll leave you like this.” Aurora growls.

Maleficent can only whimper as she returns to her proper position.

Aurora smirked as she watches the drops harden. She takes pleasure in the heavy breaths cutting through the quiet night air. She continues the onslaught of well placed wax, decorating a taut stomach, earning more small spasms for her work. She could do this for hours, so could Maleficent. But tonight, maybe Maleficent… no maybe the _both_ deserved release… but not just yet.

Aurora returned the candle to its holder, and retrieved the small decorated knife they used for such play.

“Now you really must hold still” Aurora chided her.

She carefully places the blade flat to Maleficent’s skin, giving her only a moment to adjust to the cool touch. Aurora then starts to flick dry wax flecks away from her abdomen, with what is now a practiced hand after countless nights of their special arrangement. Maleficent holds still, but her breathing and heartbeat race as Aurora’s hand and the blade move higher. She is addicted to the surprise of cool metal against her skin and the thrill of a fine edge teasing against her. Aurora would never truly hurt her, but the danger of it always fueled her desires and allowed instant forgiveness the few times blood had been drawn. She might even like that… but that was a discussion for another evening, when someone wasn’t tied up for once.

Maleficent drew in a sharp breath when the blade touched a wax drop on her neck. It was her most sensitive spot, the most dangerous, and the wax always seemed to be stubborn. Aurora shushed her, and leaned more of her own torso on the woman a gave a teasing rotation of her hips, increasing the tension surging through Maleficent’s body. She was so worked up by wax and blade, and now by the heat of her partner against pressed against her. The urge to move was too much. She strained her wrists against the restraints and felt her eyes water with frustration.

“Hold out, my dear”… A few moments more and the final of the wax spots was gone and flicked away. Aurora leans over fully, hovering over Maleficent, looking into her burning eyes. With a devilish smirk and matching tone Aurora praised her pet, ‘Such a good girl, even if you were a little…. excitable.” With that last word Aurora dips down and grazes the now hot skin of Maleficent’s neck with tongue and teeth. The woman shudders beneath her. That is what Aurora longs for, to feel her pet tremble helplessly at her very touch.

“Oh. You like that, my pet?”

Another tremble, and a breathless “yes” stammers past gasping lips.

Aurora sits up and shifts slightly down. “Sorry?”. She begins to cut along remaining clothing. “What was that?”

Goosebumps follow the cuts of the knife. Maleficent tries to take a deep breath and speak clearly as she is able in this state, knowing what Aurora seeks. “Yes. Yes, mistress.”

“Better.”

Aurora takes in the now gloriously bare figure restrained before her. She lets her hands roam freely as she moves over her again, bringing her lips to Maleficent’s ear. “And what would you like now my pet?” she whispers headily.

Maleficent groans and arches once again.

“More.”

Aurora smiles and kisses Maleficent fiercely, breaking away only to finally loosen the restraints. More she shall have

~~

PSA: Do your research before getting into any of this irl. And ffs don’t support 50 Shades of Grey.

 


End file.
